


An Attempt at Peace in the Hamilton House

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, High School, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, No privacy for these poor kids, October Prompt Challenge, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Philip just wants a nice afternoon of cuddling with his girlfriend after a long day at school. Unfortunately his family has little to no boundaries.





	An Attempt at Peace in the Hamilton House

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Cuddling Up (Or at least trying to in this case)

            “Here is the popcorn, and here is your hot chocolate.” Philip handed his girlfriend of four months, a hot mug.

            Theo smiled warmly. “And here is your thank you kiss.” She replied and pecked his cheek as he sat down.

            “Well, that’s what I do it for.” He grinned and set his hot chocolate down on the coffee table so he could snuggle up under the blanket with her.

            “I’m certain.” She rolled her eyes and continued to flip through the channels.

            “What’s on?” Philip picked up his mug again and wrapped an arm around her. It felt so good to just cuddle up with his girlfriend after a long, cold, fall day. School had been brutal now that teachers were over the easy September time period. Now all the AP classes were being hit with a barrage of tests and essays. Philip was just glad Theo was in a lot of his classes so he could make eyes at her. She kept his morale up.

            “Well, Bob’s Burgers started up again…or we could watch the Notebook!” She said just to make him cringe.

            “Or we could not. What about that cooking channel you like to watch?”

            “Sure, sounds good to me.” Theo flipped to the channel to watch _Chopped._ She set the remote down next to the popcorn and leaned back against Philip’s chest. She yawned slightly and reached for his hand.

            It had been four months but Philip still couldn’t get over that he was holding the girl of his dreams. He loved everything about Theo, her intelligence, her wit, her beauty, and of course her sarcasm. She could keep up with him and that was saying something.

            But the peace couldn’t be kept for long because they were at the Hamilton’s and the rest of the kids were just getting off the school bus and running home. All at once, Alex, James, and JC burst through the door. The thirteen, eleven, and seven-year-old were all extremely loud and energetic like their father. They raided the pantry in the next room, making chaos as usual.

            Philip groaned. “Great…”

            Theo just giggled. “Hey, my house is always dead silent, you should be lucky you have so many siblings.”

            “Trust me, in like two seconds you’re going to eat those words.” He told her.

            “Philip!” Eliza walked through the door with infant Liza and Will who was toddling next to her, grabbing onto her pants. “Honey, can you help bring the groceries inside?”

            Philip groaned and looked over at Theo. “She’s your mom.” She gave him a look. “Go help, I’ll be here.”

            Philip jumped up, setting his mug down again. He helped tote in the bags from Eliza’s shopping trip and returned to the den. He sat back down and got situated again. “Alright, what happened?”

            Theo was about to inform him what he missed in the TV show when James strolled in. He casually snatched the remote off the table, plunked down on the armchair and changed the channel.

            Philip glared at his younger brother. He cleared his throat when he wasn’t getting the effect he wanted from the deadly look.

            “Yep?” James asked.

            “We were watching that.”

            “Cool story, bro.”

            Alex Jr. walked through the den and snorted.

            “Hey, don’t walk away. You’re the one who taught him that.” Philip snapped. “It’s not a cool story, bro, it’s a fact. Now turn it back.” He ordered in his best older sibling voice.

            “Yeah but that’s just girly stuff, I want to watch sports. You don’t watch cooking shows, you’re just trying to impress Theo.” James replied. As clever as he was it mostly got him in trouble, just like his father.

            “Don’t make me get up.” Philip’s cheeks darkened at the mention of trying to impress Theo. _Of course_ , he was trying to impress Theo but he didn’t want her to know that.

            “Mom!” James yelled.

            “Sweetheart, leave Pip and Theo alone, don’t you have homework to do?” Eliza called from the kitchen.

            James narrowed his eyes. “Fine.” He got up and stuck his tongue out at Philip.           Typically, the eldest would mimic his brother but he wanted to appear sophisticated in front of his girlfriend. So he kept his tongue in his mouth. He rose to get the remote and change the channel back.

            “Sorry.” Philip sighed.

            Theo just smiled. “It’s alright, I didn’t know your nickname was Pip though.” She looked amused.

            “I’m going to pretend you didn’t learn that.” Philip decided. “It’s bad enough Georges never lets me live it down.”

            “I think it’s cute…”

            “I think you’re cute.” Philip grinned and moved to kiss her.

            Will waddled away from his mother and into the den. He ignored Philip and Theo and went straight to the TV. “Sesame!” He sat down on the rug in front of the TV.

            Philip and Theo pulled away when they heard him.

            “No, Will, we’re not watching Sesame Street,” Philip told him.

            The toddler looked over his shoulder. “Sesame.” He said again.

            “No.”

            “Sesame!” His tone got louder and more vicious.

            “Mom, Will is making a scene!”

            “Sesame!” Will demanded and kicked his heels against the floor.

            Eliza rushed into the room with Liza still on her hip. “Sorry sweetheart, terrible twos.” She grabbed Will’s hand to try to coax him back into the kitchen. Will wasn’t going easily though. He kept repeating his favorite show and sacrificing his body in the effort to stay in the den. But Eliza was pretty skilled at handling tantrums and managed to get him fixated on a toy in the kitchen.

            Philip sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “See what I mean now?”

            “He’s just a baby, that’s normal.” Theo smiled and ruffled his curls. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’ve always wanted a big family.”

            “Let me tell you, you don’t.” Philip shook his head. “Maybe you should stay over for dinner one night so I can show you.”

            “Okay.” Theo shrugged and took the challenge.

            “I warned you.”

            “How about tonight?” Theo had a playful glint in her eyes.

            Philip looked back at her. “Are you sure?”

            “Are you?” She raised an eyebrow.

            “You are something else, Burr.” He murmured and went to kiss her again.

            Next, Alexander’s office door opened. He came out and sat on the edge of the coffee table, blocking Theo and Philip’s view completely. He got the remote and changed it CNN without a word.

            Philip looked incredulous. “Dad!”

            “Hold on, son, I’ve got to watch something,” Alexander said hastily. The story changed and Alexander nearly jumped up. “Hah! Eliza, look at how stupid Jefferson looks on the news!”

            Eliza came to the doorway and gave her husband an annoyed look. “Alexander Hamilton.” She hissed.

            “What?” He looked oblivious.

            “Can I talk to you in the kitchen?” Eliza spoke through her teeth.

            “But…”

            “Alexander…”

            The couple argued a little with their eyes before Alexander gave in and walked into the kitchen so his wife could chew him out about interrupting their son’s date.

            Philip was beyond embarrassed, he was appalled. He knew his family was…set in their ways, but he assumed they would have a little decency to give them privacy. He knew he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. He buried his face in Theo’s shoulder.

            She just giggled and stroked his curls. “Oh, Philip, you’re so worrisome sometimes.”

            “The next time we watch TV, we’re going to your house.” He grumbled.

            “Oh well isn’t it Romeo and Juliet?”

            “What now?” Philip groaned and looked up to see his sister with her girlfriend, Frances.

            Theo smiled. “Hey, guys.”

            “Ooh, popcorn.” Angie went in for the kill and grabbed the whole bowl. She sat down in the armchair and Frances snuggled up close to her.

            “Angelica, I didn’t make that for you,” Philip said.

            “Well, you had your chance. You snooze you lose, or did you forget the rules of this household?” Angie replied.

            “Oh, I love this show,” Frances said.

            Theo held her mortified boyfriend close. “At least they don’t want to change the channel…” She tried to point out the good side.

            “I don’t care if your dad scares me, we’re never coming here to watch TV again.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Oh shit…it’s October   
> 2\. Cuddling up   
> 3\. I think I’m getting sick   
> 4\. Cool mugs, warm drinks  
> 5\. Isn’t it supposed to be fall? Why is it hot?   
> 6\. PSL Everything   
> 7\. Let’s watch a scary movie   
> 8\. Pumpkin patch   
> 9\. Spider!  
> 10\. That was totally a ghost  
> 11\. Monsters under the bed  
> 12\. CANDY  
> 13\. Couples costume   
> 14\. Walk   
> 15\. Sweaters  
> 16\. Trying to bake but just making a mess  
> 17\. We don’t have enough blankets  
> 18\. Rainy day   
> 19\. Spooky   
> 20\. My feet are cold  
> 21\. Leaves  
> 22\. Candles  
> 23\. Superstition   
> 24\. Trick or Treating   
> 25\. Walking into a cobweb  
> 26\. Waiting at the bus stop   
> 27\. They’re already putting up Christmas decorations!  
> 28\. Sorry I punched you but you were wearing a mask.   
> 29\. Full moon   
> 30\. Ghosting   
> 31\. Let’s party, witches.


End file.
